


Preening

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daddy kink later on, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, SimpingForAnons, Slight degredation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic, forgive me Father for I have sinned, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After an accident regarding Tommy's wings, Wilbur is there to make him feel better.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 52
Kudos: 543
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy was laying on his bed, face down, letting his wings bleed. His window was open, hitting his wings and keeping them cool. He’d tried to preen his wings by himself for the first time but had pulled out feathers that APPARENTLY were important. He whimpered at the feeling of his wings shuttering in the cold before tucking into himself.

He heard a knock at his door and whispered out an easy “Mom, Dad go away.”

He whimpered and Wilbur walked in. Wilbur sat next to him on the bed, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked around at the feathers that scattered the floor. Dozens of off-white feathers laid in clumps.

“Hey buddy, are you doing okay?”

“Wil, I am quite literally bleeding from my wings.”

Wilbur chuckled and placed his right hand in the feathers of Tommy's left wing, feeling the younger flinch before smoothing out the jagged feathers. He took his time, slowly moving his hand down in the direction they laid in. 

Then he heard a noise.

If he were anyone else, he wouldn’t have heard it. He would have gone on with his day and stopped. But that was a moan. That was Tommy, moaning at the feeling of HIS hand in his feathers. 

He smiled to himself as he put more pressure into the movements. Tommy probably didn’t even think it was purposeful, but it definitely was. He demanded to hear that sweet noise again. The sound of the small boy enjoying himself.

Then he heard it again, slightly louder.

God it was music to his ears. The sound he’d craved for so long. The sound of the sweet boy beneath him, enjoying himself, enjoying what Wilbur was doing.

“Wilbur...fuck...what are you doing?”

“I’m helping, I know it doesn’t feel good having your wings bleed, but I’m hoping this will make it better.” 

“It does, but it-…god please don’t stop.”

Wilbur smiled to himself before putting more pressure into his movements. 

He relished in the moans and groans coming from the boy laying next to him. He’d craved it for so long and now that he has it, he doesn’t want to let it stop.

He shifted and sat on the bed more, leaning against the wall next to the bed. He palmed himself through his jeans as he petted the younger's wings. He let out a soft moan of his own as he heard Tommy gasp when he reached the connection of Tommy’s back and wings. 

He smiled as Tommy’s hands dug into the sheets and watched Tommy's eyes shut from pleasure.

“Wil- stop-” Tommy cried, overwhelmed and overstimulated by the new feelings.

Wilbur stopped for a second before focusing his attention on the connection again. Tommy squirmed next to him and Wilbur could feel himself coming closer to the edge. He knew he could make the teen release just from the feel of his hand in his wings. The boy's wings had always been sensitive and he’d wanted to try it for a while.

He felt Tommy freeze beneath his fingers and thrust his release into his jeans and the sheets beneath him. He saw Tommy’s eyes close and he saw his mouth fall agape. 

He felt himself go over that edge as he committed the image to his personal memory. 

He saw Tommy pant and struggle to catch his breath from his release before petting the younger boy's head.

He smiled, kissed the top of Tommy’s head and covered him with a blanket that had fallen on the floor. 

“Are you feeling better?”

Tommy looked up at him and nodded. Wilbur muttered ‘good’ and opened the door to Tommy’s room. He turned the lights off and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Forgive me father for I have sinned" is the same thing as "Sorry Daddy, I've been naughty."
> 
> I don't know if I want to make more of this or make an ABO fic.

A week passed, and every time Wilbur touched himself he could see Tommy’s face, mouth wide, drooling slightly, and eyes lidded and dazed. Every time Wilbur touched himself, he could hear Tommy’s sweet noises and moans and feel his soft wings. He hated how much he loved it. He loved seeing Tommy let go of that arrogance he held close to his chest. He loved seeing him weak, submissive, and begging for more. More of Wilbur, more of his touches, more pleasure that only Wilbur could give him.

The Sunday after helping with Tommy’s wings, Wilbur got a text from the boy. He was in his bedroom, rewatching some of Tommy’s old vods, watching his expressions, and hearing his voice as he stroked himself. He had paused the vod after Tommy had said something about his mum not enjoying the name “Cummie Squad,” looking over as the name “VP Gremlin” appeared on his screen.  
\  
“Wilbur my wingz hurt a lo t will u come f ix?”

Wilbur almost came at the implications. Here was Tommy, sweet and innocent Tommy, begging Wilbur to come over and get him off without even realizing that’s what he was asking. Wilbur was giddy, typing out a reply before gasping into his finish.

“On my way. Be there in ~25 minutes.”

Wilbur walked up to Tommy’s door, almost forgetting he had a key when the boy answered the door. His hair was disheveled and messy, his clothes were wrinkled and he looked up at Wilbur with such innocent eyes it made his heart skip a beat.

Tommy engulfed Wilbur into a hug, a silent plea to help him feel better, and it took every fiber in his being not to take Tommy right in the doorway. He removed his shoes and socks and placed them by the door, obeying the one rule that Motherinnit had.

Tommy walked Wilbur up into his room, and as Wilbur followed he scanned the house for anyone else. Anyone who would walk in and interfere with him making Tommy feel good.

He stared at Tommy’s room. The curtains were closed and feathers were everywhere. He could see one of his old hoodies laying on the bed, and his beanie sitting on the computer desk. He sat on Tommy’s bed, leaning against the headboard with his legs outstretched, watching the boy close the door. 

Tommy walked closer to Wilbur, climbed onto the bed, and straddled his lap. Wilbur could feel hot breaths hitting his neck as he swallowed. He saw the boy's wings lay against the bed and rest, slightly shaking.

Wilbur couldn’t tell if Tommy knew how he was affecting him, or if he just needed the comfort of being in someone’s lap, but he couldn’t care less. This boy was an incubus without even realizing it, and he loved every second with him. 

“Wilbur...please? They hurt…”

God, why was his voice so hot? It was high and whiney, like his little perfect slut begging to be fucked into the mattress. Yet at the same time, it was innocent and hurting, just begging to feel better. It was a perfect concoction that had a direct line to Wilburs dick.

Wilbur wrapped his arms around Tommy and started smoothing out the feathers at the top of his wings. He knew which ones were most sensitive, which ones would make him melt and beg for more, and he knew exactly how to manipulate them into giving the younger the most pleasure.

Tommy gasped into Wilbur's neck, mewling softly at the movements of Wilburs hands. They were meticulous and deliberate. They moved with precision and every movement left a trail of sparks on Tommy’s wings.

Wilbur could feel Tommy grind his hips into him, seeking friction and release. Such a teenager, cumming at the slightest touches. He had other plans though. He wanted Tommy to beg. He wanted to control Tommy’s release in every way he could.

Wilbur took his left hand and slid it into Tommy’s jeans before realizing Tommy hadn’t been wearing anything underneath. 

“Naughty boy,” he said as his cold fingers wrapped around Tommy’s cock. 

“Wil-”

“You’re not allowed to cum yet Tommy.”

Wilbur groaned at the high pitched whine that left Tommy’s throat and he moved closer to the connection of his wings. Tommy was still trying to grind against him, but he had picked up the pace. He was louder now, not caring if anyone heard. 

Wilbur caught his moans with a kiss, rough and demanding against the younger's chapped lips. He broke away and Tommy leaned into his shoulder. 

Wilbur stopped his movements and Tommy whined again, but Wilbur forced the boy to look at him.

“Those noises are for my ears only Tommy. I don’t appreciate you trying to share them with the rest of the people home.”

He could feel Tommy’s smirk against his neck. He moved closer and whispered into Wilburs ear…” but there’s nobody else home.”

Wilbur almost came at those words. Nobody home, no boxers on. Tommy had his own plan. He wanted this. He wanted Wilbur. And who was he to say no?

Wilbur caught Tommy into another rough kiss, nipping at his lower lip.

“Are you sure?”

Tommy nodded furiously as Wilbur pawed at Tommy’s wings, softly stroking his cock that was still trapped within his jeans. He could hear Tommy begging Wilbur to move faster, to make him cum.

And then Wilbur stopped.

“Strip.”

And he did.

Tommy was a tease, plain and simple. He started with his shirt, making sure Wilbur was watching as he revealed the pale skin that was underneath. He removed his jeans, showing off his ass to Wilbur before the elder stood up and brought the two into a softer kiss.

Wilbur pushed Tommy onto the bed softly before stripping off his own shirt. He looked to Tommy who was staring and drooling over him. He smirked, peeling off his jeans and boxers slowly, watching Tommy bite his lip at the show. 

He was the one making Tommy feel good. He was the one making the boy beg. He was the one who was gonna take the boy’s v card. He was the one who was going to make Tommy his.

“Flip for me, Tommy.”

It was as if he blinked and his wish had come true. Tommy was on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulders at Wilbur, _pleading_ him with his eyes to fuck him.

“Stay just like that.”

Wilbur rummaged through his jeans and grabbed his phone and the small bottle of lube before taking a picture of the boy before him. 

  
“Why take a picture when you can have me now?”

Wilbur smirked before placing a kiss onto the connection of Tommy’s wings, setting his phone next to him. 

Wilbur poured a generous amount from the bottle onto his index finger as he slid it into the younger boy. Tommy gasped at the cold feeling, grasping the covers of his bed. He felt Wilbur add another and bit his hand to hide his moan.

Wilbur slapped Tommy’s ass with his free hand, relishing in the loud mix of a gasp and a moan that left Tommy’s mouth. He pulled Tommy’s head back by his hair.

“Don’t hide your moans from me. If there’s nobody else home I want to hear every noise you make.”

Wilbur let go and began to scissor Tommy with his fingers, curling them every so often to hit a different spot within him. Once he was looser, Wilbur added another and the cycle continued.

Tommy was panting when Wilbur lubed up his cock. He kissed Tommy’s neck as he pushed into the boy. Tommy let out moans and gasps for air as Wilbur bottomed out inside him.

Bliss.

He was finally where he wanted to be. He looked at Tommy, who’s face held that same emotion, absolute bliss. He’s sure it must hurt like a motherfucker, but Tommy just begs him to move, to make him cum.

He starts off slow, with gentle movements that shouldn’t hurt the boy. He wants to be careful, he wants to take care of Tommy. He wants to treat him like a prince. 

“Wilbur stop being a bitch and fuck me already.”

And just like that all of that goes out the window. 

Wilbur pounds into Tommy, pulling almost all the way out before slamming into him, making the boy moan, groan and squeal into every movement. His fingers dig into Tommy's hips, leaving a future bruise. 

“Is this what you wanted baby boy? You wanted me to be rough with you? You wanted me to leave marks on you. You wanted to be my little slut?”

Tommy’s response is nothing short of sinful. A begging yes, a loud cry of faster, harder. A plea to leave bruises on his perfect skin.

Wilbur stops for a second and flips the boy to face him. Soft tears are rolling down the boy’s face as Wilbur moves his hips to meet that special spot within him. Wilbur leans down to kiss his collarbone. Tommy gasps and begins to suck a hickey onto Wilbur's neck, just above where his favorite yellow sweater ends. 

“Wilby, please!! Please make me cum, I can’t-”

Wilbur pulls almost all the way out and stops the movements of his hips, leaving them both panting.

“Say that again?”

“Please make me cum?”

“No, what did you call me?”

Tommy’s face goes red, realizing his slip up.

“Say it again or I’m leaving you just like this.”

Tommy groans and covers his eyes with his arm.

“Wilby, please make me cum,” he says, just above a whisper, and Wilbur groans, slamming back into the boy roughly, holding his arms above his head. 

He can’t help but think how perfect it sounds coming from Tommy. It’s so innocent, so why does it turn him on beyond belief?

“Wilby please! I’m so close! Please I'm there!! Please God, Wilby make me cum please!”

Wilbur catches the boy in a kiss before stroking him until the white strings of cum cover both of their stomachs. Feeling the boy tighten around him, Wilbur lets go, releasing deep into the boy with the last few thrusts.

He grabs his phone and takes another picture, relishing in the beauty of the prince before him. The slight bulge deep in his tummy, the redness of his face, the sweat glistening in the light, the cum covering him. It’s perfect. _He’s_ perfect.

Wilbur pulls out, walking into the bathroom connected to Tommy's room and grabbing a damp washcloth, and cleaning the cum off of both of them. 

The two lay under the covers for a while, Tommy laying his head on Wilbur's chest, listening to the slowing beat of his heart. 

“Seriously though, why the pictures?”

“To have when I can’t have you.”

“But you can always have me, any time you want.”

“Then I’ll be over here quite a bit.”

“.....Poggers.”

As Tommy drifts off, Wilbur grabs the boy's phone and finds his contact, simply labeled “Wilbur Soot.” He chuckles to himself as he types in the new name, wrapping his arms around the boy and smiling.

"Poggers indeed."

The next day at school, during lunch, Tommy’s friend Erin looks at him with a very weird expression as he comes back from the bathroom.

“Hey, Tom, who’s Daddy Wilby? Because they've called you.”

  
"fuck..."


End file.
